Man on Fire
by sentinel10
Summary: Jacob Black was only there to protect her. But that's were the trouble began. AU
1. Chapter 1

Man on Fire

...

"So we are at an agreement?" Mr Swan asks as he clinks the clear ice cubes around the dark liquid of his glass. The motion irks me but I manage to smile graciously at his proposal.

"It seems so." I answer, taking his outstretched hand.

Quil had been right. The family really didn't care they were hiring a drunk after seeing the extensive resume I held.

"Excellent," he nods, gripping my hand momentarily before releasing it. "It's nice to actually hire an American after the last body guard."

"Would it be rude of me to ask what happened to your last employee?" I query as we both stand from the leather couches of Mr Swan's home office.

"My wife felt he was too... _graphic_ with our daughter. You have to understand, our daughter is most important to my wife and I. She is the... apple of our eye."

"Of course."

Opening the door of the office Charlie continues leading us toward the out-residence that will become my home for the next year. The compound as a whole is vast and wide spread. The high walls are a good beginning, but with twenty three abductions in the last two weeks, something tells me it won't be enough.

"Tell me Mr. Black, do you have children?"

"Uh. No sir, no children."

"That's a pity." he answers sincerely, pushing open the wooden panel dooring to reveal a modest set living area and kitchen. "I'll let you unpack. My wife and daughter will be home later tonight. Feel free to explore the main house and compound."

"Thank you, sir."

Watching Mr Swan make his way toward the main house I close the door silently. Grasping the duffel bag which the maids have already brought to the room I fish out my dear friend Jack. Shrugging off the jacket I reach for the cupboard in search of a glass.

Even with the dense traffic in Mexico City, the air feels cleaner somehow. The humidity is already sticking to my heated skin and I spare no thought in tugging open to top buttons of my dress shirt and rolling the sleeves to my elbows.

The liquid of the bottle is cool to the touch though when it slides down my throat, the searing heat begins immediately. It feels good to finally have a moment to myself. Between the transit and Quil's ever watchful eye, I feel like I am finally alone.

Tipping the bottle down I pour another drink as I contemplate the next morning's meeting with Julio Mendez, head of the compounds security team.

...

The sound of a knock startles me from my sleep. Sitting up and running a hand over my face I glance at the half empty bottle knowing why I had fallen asleep. The absence of artificial light allows the moons rays to shine through the glass panels, lighting the small verandah from the living room in an eerie blue light.

Running my fingertips over my holstered gun in an act of comfort, I stand gingerly and answer the door.

The maid who I first met stands at the door, a light blush over her dark skin.

"Señor Black. The family requests your presence for dinner at the main house." she says softly in a voice foreign to the ears of such a person in my field of work.

"Thank you -"

"Lola." she finishes for me.

In an attempt to save face I brush my teeth and wash my face before I find myself heading to the main house. I can hear the squelching of the grass beneath my boots and with the sun now gone, the humidity seems to have eased also.

The house is a huge structure in the middle of the compound. With sandstone and brick it sits between manicured gardens and outer stone walls. Long white curtains hang, tied to each pillar surrounding the house which dance softy in the nights wind. The noise from the busy streets outside are but a whisper over the large walls, creating a continuous soft hum.

The door is opened before I reach it, and I nod kindly to an older woman who I gather is somehow related to Lola granted their uncanny resemblance.

Leading me through the home I take in the photographs hanging on the walls. Pigtails and braids fill the pictures, along with big brown eyes and a wide smile. It's evident to see why the daughter of this family is held in high regard. Not only is the child beautiful, everything about her eludes happiness.

"Mr Black, please," Charlie says as he stands from the head of the table and motions me to sit.

"Thank you and Jacob is fine, sir" I reply, feeling mildly uncomfortable with him using the same title I would address my father in.

"Alright, Jacob." he nods, his attention soon diverted by the slamming of doors and the stomping of descending shoes making their way down the cascading staircase.

"You can't be fucking serious," a girl with uneven black hair screeches as she makes her way toward Mr Swan, fury burning in her big brown eyes. "I am not. going. back to _that_. school."

She looks familiar and I can't help but raise a brow. I look to Mr Swan for an explanation to the screeching banshee who has interrupted the family's dinner.

Calmly placing his wine glass down he looks blankly at the girl. It's as if this situation is a regular occurrence.

"Jacob, meet my ever pleasant daughter. Leah, meet Mr Black. He will be accompanying you while outside the property. That includes to and from _that_ school and any extracurricular activities." He leaves no room from arguments as he sips his wine.

Growling the girl eyes me warily before scowling back at Mr Swan.

"Great. Just what I need, another babysitter."

With her arms folded and her lips pouted I figure that when I speak to Quil later on, he has some major explaining to do. When he'd described the job to me I'd believed the client's daughter was much younger than the semi adult sitting in front of me. Instead of a young child, I had an immature spoilt brat to deal with. Her unanticipated age would make things much more... difficult.

"Lucky for you, I'm not a baby sitter then," I smile back as I unwrap the red velvet napkin and tuck it into my collar.

"Whatever, wolf man," the banshee mumbles as she rolls her eyes and snaps the napkin over her lap.

Consciously I scratch the stubble over my face. It isn't extremely prominent but I gather by the way everyone in the home is clean cut, shaven and presentable, it is something that seems unimpressionable.

"How was your day, dear?" Charlie asks as he cuts into his steak.

The girl, Leah, hesitates for a moment before answering. "We visited Panteon Delores."

She seems uncomfortable speaking of the subject as she picks at the vegetables on her plate. She hesitates twice more before pressing her lips together and slumping back in her chair.

Charlie nods, a sympathetic look rolling across his features. "Your mother?"

Sighing, she frowns. "She just needs a few hours to herself."

I'm glad that the dinner goes on without another hitch. I try my best to eat what is provided but I'm still much too buzzed from my earlier endeavours. My skin prickles each time I catch the girl staring at me but I brush it off.

It's human instinct to be curious of a stranger. The mind congers such grand ideals about the people we know nothing about. It shapes opinions, assumptions and general beliefs. She's interested in me; it's not hard to tell. She wants to know things about me I am not comfortable sharing. She wants a front row seat into my life. Much like a child in a candy store, she wants what she can't have.

...

Julio Mendez shows me the layout of the compound after our initial introductions. Blue faded scribble fills the A3 sheet of carbon paper.

"As you can see the structure of the house and compound has namely remained unchanged since its original erection." he grumbles as he lights a smoke between his teeth. Taking a large puff, he exhales in my direction.

"What are these marks here?" I ask, dragging my finger over a greyed out section of the plans. Like piping, they seem to run in every direction under the compound; thin spaces leading on to large branching intersections.

"Uh. They are exactly what you think they are. In 1908, before the house was built, escape tunnels where forged deep beneath the earth. Nobody's been down there for years. Between the crumbling brick and the already collapsed panels, it's too unsafe to use."

Scratching my chin I memorise the pattern. It looks much like a flower, branching out into tiny passageways. They are close connecting but not complicated.

"Are there entry points in the house?"

"Si."

"Where?"

As Julio explains the locations of the two entrances I notice a tiny emblem on his button up. It's small, attached to the sleeve, but my keen eyes spot it.

"You're _Policía Federal_?"

Twitching his lips, he exhales as he frowns. "Si. The whole compound is protected by us."

"Why?"

"You do not know whose daughter it is you are protecting?" Julio grins smugly as his brow lifts. His arrogance makes it hard for me to control my actions. I want nothing more than to jam his cigarette down his throat. "Charlie Swan is Mexico City's Secretary of Public Security. He is, as you American's say... _chief_."

...

An: Hey guys. I've now moved SentinelsRevenge stories to this account.


	2. Chapter 2

Knocking on the door again, I huff. It has almost been half an hour since I have seen the girl make her way up the stairs to get ready for her daily classes at the private school she has been enrolled in.

"Ms Clearwater?" I announce, laying my palm on the wood of the door. "I'll be leaving in ten minutes. With, or without you."

There was no hiding that Leah is spoilt. She lives in a beautiful home, has a family that by all intents and purposes loves her, and has the world for her taking. Instead she chooses to test my patience at every turn, refusing to follow simple instructions designed especially for her safety. She is wearing me thin and knows it.

Making my way down the steps I claw at my tie, loosening it from my heated skin. The thick humidity of mid-morning is already dawning and I am certain the day will bring a much needed rain fall to the area. At least, I hope for as much.

"You get used to it, after a while," Mrs Swan smiles as she sits quietly on the end of the kitchen island, coffee in hand and newspaper sprawled out in front of her. I quirk an eyebrow in her direction, not sure if she is taking about her wicked daughter or the fact that sweat is gathering at my temples because of the heat.

She's beautiful, just like her devil spawn, except Sue's is a graceful beauty. The older woman's hair is pinned back from her face neatly, her attire looking like soft cotton and her grace is more headfast than anything else. She eludes peace and serenity, while her daughter is like a tornado; dangerous and deadly, but just as equally beautiful. Had Mrs Swan been ten years younger...

"Have you had breakfast, Jacob? You should sit down. She'll be a while."

There is no taunting or fakeness in her voice and I smile gratefully.

"Maybe I'll just have some juice," I reply, knowing my stomach is still a little queasy from the one man party I attended the night before.

There's a question I have been dying to ask but don't. I want to know why the girl has a different last name to that of her mother and father. But I can't, not yet. Because it's not my place. I am an employee not a friend.

"How are you adjusting?" Sue asks, sipping the dark coffee which swirls in the porcelain cup.

"Fine, ma'am." I nod.

"Are the lodgings adequate? I could have you put in a room in the main house. I just thought you'd like a little privacy."

"More than adequate," I chuckle in amusement. I've had worse, but I don't need to tell her that. The bed is one of the most comfortable I have ever slept on. And the couch at Quil's had started to pull my shoulder muscles awkwardly. So, I was grateful at the very least.

"Where are you from Jacob?" Sue asks as she takes another sip of her coffee, her kind eyes watching me.

"Washington."

"D.C?"

I grin at her presumption. "The other Washington actually."

"Oh. I went to school in Seattle. It was a long time ago though." she smiles and waves off the memory.

"Can I ask what school?"

"It was a _very_ long time ago, Jacob. One of the all-girls grammar schools. St Helen's, I think."

A raise an impressed eyebrow. St Helen's is a good school and even after eighty years is still being run. Not only was it a private school, but only for the elite. "Nice."

Hearing the stomping of feet, both Sue and I turn to the door. Leah appears suddenly and the instinct to swallow my saliva almost backfires.

"Good morning, Leah." Sue says with not a care in the world, rising from her seat and kissing her daughters head. She says nothing about the clothing her daughter wears and instead whispers a 'be good' as she exits the kitchen.

Leah stands in the doorway glaring at me. Her eyes have been caked with black makeup and her lashes look as though they have tripled in length. Her white uniform top is tucked and tied at her belly button while her grey skirt has been folded at the waist which only functions in decreasing its length. Between the black ripped stockings and the military boots I want to puke. She's seventeen for god sake. Who the hell would allow this?

"Well... are you just going to sit there all day or are we going?" she hisses as she spins on her heel and heads toward the front doors.

...

Driving the BMW to St Francis Private School I can't help but glance into the rear view mirror.

Leah sits texting on her phone, smiling, before glaring and punching back in her reply. Her hair is worn in her usual straight bob and I want to ask why each side is uneven. Maybe it's the fashion nowadays. Who knows. The fact that she looks like a hooker from Elm Street is the most concerning thing. If I were to ever have a daughter of my own, I would immediately apply for membership with Dads. Against. Daughters. Dating. Club. Shoot the first one and all the others would get my drift.

Cutting my glance back to the road I try to keep it there. Mexico City is dangerous enough without the thickened traffic and part of my job was to get her safely to her classes and back. For both our sakes.

Feeling the cell in my pocket buzz, I reach for it and tuck the phone into my shoulder as I turn right on Elrundie Ave.

"Jacob," I answer gruffly as I slow for a set of traffic signals.

"Jake, my man. You liking the job," Quil my cousin asks.

Glancing into my mirror I check the passenger. "As much as one can." My answer is short enough for him to know I'm pissed. He's deceived me on purpose.

"So you met her, huh? She's pretty sweet on the eyes if you discard her age and the terrible manner. Hell, I'd fuck her."

Rolling my eyes I nod. Of course Quil would say some bullshit like that. His own wife was twenty years his junior. Claire was young and beautiful when he managed to stitch that deal up.

"Isn't it illegal to talk on the phone while driving?" Leah grumbles from behind me.

I ignore her jab.

"Why are you calling me, Quil?" I sigh, rubbing the side of my face before adjusting the phone.

"Oh. right. Claire was thinking of doing some lunch thing on Sunday. I wasn't going to go but I thought what the hell. Plus, my sat should be hooked up by then. We could probably stream the replay of Saturday night's game."

"What do you mean you weren't going to go? You live in the same house as her."

"So. I was going to sit in my underwear and just watch the game anyways."

Wtf. Seriously. My cousin was three brain cells short of a Neanderthal.

"_Yougingtorash_."

"Hang on, Quil," I mutter.

Holding the cell away from my ear I look in the mirror to find Leah already looking at me. "What did you say?"

"I said," she smirks, running her teeth over her bottom lip. "You're. going. to. crash."

Flicking my eyes to the road, I slam on the brakes and lose the cell somewhere beneath my seat.

A red truck is parked dead flat in front of us, cutting me off from even getting around it. Swearing, I throw the car in park and reach for my phone.

Fucking asshole drivers.

"Well, this is me, wolf man" Leah grins beside me, throwing a twenty through the window before running toward the truck. I had been distracted enough to not even hear her exit the vehicle.

Fighting with my belt, I leap from the car.

Before I can reach her or even get close to the truck, its tyres squeal and it takes off, swerving erratically before straightening up and heading down Michigan Drive. It leaves behind only rubber tracks and smoke.

"Son of a bitch," I hiss, slamming my fist on the top of the BMW before sliding back into the seat.

Reversing out, I push my foot to the floor in pursuit. If she thought I would give up so easily she was dead wrong.

I spent three years in Bosnia. Four in impoverished towns and cities of North Africa. I spent countless hours tracking both insurgents and guerrilla forces. If Leah Clearwater thought she could escape me so easily, she was very misinformed of what I could do.


	3. Chapter 3

"I need a favour."

"Lay it on me, Jake."

"I need you to run a plate number. Juliet. Hotel. Seven. Niner."

Hearing the tap-tap sounds of Quil's keyboard I try not to bend the steering wheel in anger.

"It's running. What happened?"

Trying not to run up the ass of the slower cars, I answer as calmly as I can. "She gave me the slip."

"Whoa." Quil exclaims, just as in shock as I had been. "Are you serious?"

His insistent giggle is silenced by my snarl.

"She had help. The little bitch had a plan and I fell right into it." I explain, now figuring that the outfit had been an orchestrated diversion to keep me from discovering the real reason she had stalled our leaving the compound.

They'd needed time to plan.

"Still." Quil hums happily, no doubt impressed by the girls' skill. "That's pretty impressive for a... girl."

I snort. "She's a demon in lambs' cloth, _not_ a girl."

Weaving through old cars and makeshift trucks I keep chase. I'm flying blind not being able to see the red vehicle somewhere ahead, but instinct tells me they haven't turned off just yet.

"So, about Sunday?" my cousin asks hopefully, as if I he's forgotten my situation or at least the imperativeness that I find the girl before the top cop in Mexico City finds out I've lost his daughter.

"Tell Claire I'll be there." I reply shortly, knowing it would be the perfect time to gather more intel from Quil about Leah and Mr. and Mrs. Swan. It wasn't right. Something was definitely off. A seventeen year old normal girl wasn't capable of such an elaborate plan.

"Alright man, I've got a hit. Vehicle belongs to a Mr Jasper Hale. Lives east of the city. La Capradia. He seems pretty clean, Jake."

Grabbing a pen from the inside of my jacket I jot down the address as Quil reads it. I have a faint idea of the surrounding suburbs after talking with Julio and his team, but this area hadn't been discussed by the men. Maybe there was a reason for that.

...

La Capradia is a fucking sight if I ever did see one. Double tower houses line the streets; beige and red brick surrounding the area. Manicured cut lawns and dreary flowers dance in the damp heat of the morning. Owners walk their animals with no fear and children drag their feet on their way to school.

The community is small, the plots large and the estimate income of their owners in the millions. It's an almost shock. The contrast it expels compared to the dusty, dirt covered slums which crawl over the city centre, is eccentric.

La Capradia is Mexico Cities, Beverly Hills.

Parking in the street I survey the large house and check the address Quil had supplied me over the phone. I grimace at the sight of the ungodly structure. Its pristine white in colour; solid rendered walls easily capturing the whole enclosure like an animal's den. Its beauty is only an undertone to the cold, dead feel of the building.

Something fills my gut and I grit my teeth to push it back. It's not fear, but it is something like it.

The red truck is parked to the side of the mansion and I make my way toward it, my hand incessantly brushing the steel of my gun. I can almost feel the electro signals that my eyes are carrying to my hands. Between the reflex and the messages, my eyes search for any slight movement, change in shadow, and shift of light. The anticipation curls in my arm like a spring, ready to pop free and reign.

"Took you long enough," a voice drawls behind me, sending my reflexes to kick in. Drawing the gun, I spin and aim, hovering over the want to fire. Ten years ago there would not have been a thought. I was a 'shoot now, ask questions later,' kind of man. And while he was long gone, sometimes I could feel the ghost of that man wash over me.

"What the fuck," I snarl, grabbing onto her arm and pulling her forward. I don't care if she's scared of my reaction or hurting under my grip. "What is wrong with you?"

"Ow. You're hurting me, you asshole," she hisses back, fighting to uncurl my steel fingers.

"You think this is a game." I howl, shaking her a little harder than intended. "Do you know what could have happened to you?"

"Hey," a lankly blonde boy about Leah's age calls out, as he rounds the tray of the truck. His grey uniform tells me he should also be attending the school from our earlier plans.

"Stay out of this, shiteater," I growl, raising my gun in his direction. He raises his hands and backs off slowly.

"Nothing was going to happen," she yells shakily, pushing against my chest.

A low shaky sound, bubbles in my chest. "Do you have any idea how many people would love to get their filthy hands on you? Do you have any idea how much your life is worth in the hands of people who want to hurt your father?"

Her eyes are clouding, but I can't stop my verbal assault. She needs to understand. She needs to know.

"And you know what they'll do when they get you? They'll rape you. Kill you. Gut you and use your body parts as leverage against your father."

"Stop it," she pleads, her face turned away and her arm still in my grip.

"Do you have any idea how much danger you could face out here?" I finish in a hoarse desperate whisper, dropping her arm and stepping away. "Get in the car. If you move from the seat, I'll put a bullet in your knee."

...

Pulling up at the Swan residence, the girl jumps from the car, dumping all her things outside the front door and running up the elongated stairs. She'd been silent the entire drive back to the compound, arms folded across her chest in defiance.

My mind is frazzled and I hit the steering wheel in frustration before I exit the car.

Julio smirks as he makes his way over to me, the usual cigarette between his lips.

"Bad day?" he smirks, thumbing toward the entrance of the house.

"You could say that," I reply, gritting my teeth.

"You better get used to it." He laughs, shuffling away with a cocky step in his walk.

Retrieving the girls tossed backpack from the door; I close it softly behind me. The house is quiet, except for the sound of humming coming from the living area. Placing the bag at the base of the stairs, I make my way toward the sound.

Sue sits at small coffee table, arranging clippings of photos, news articles and small scrapbooking items. Clearing my throat, she looks up and smiles, dazzling me with the beauty of her face.

"Jacob, how are you?" she asks softly as she repeats the hum of her tune. "I hope my daughter isn't being too difficult."

I huff and take a seat across from her, watching as she delicately handles each item. I want to tell her that her daughter is a complete fuckcluster. That the girl needs psychological help and that she could have been shot today.

But I don't.

I don't know if it's because I pity the girl or if I am unwilling to take responsibility for breaking the perfect circle of sainthood both parents have placed on her.

"It's fine," I answer._ Besides the well-executed escape attempt_. "Tomorrow's a new day. And we will try again then."

Sue smiles briefly at a photo before tucking it behind a plastic slip. Standing she walks over to me and squeezes my shoulder softly. "You're a good man, Jacob. She'll see it soon enough."

I'm not sure what the older woman means so I push the thought to the back of my mind.

Glancing at the stairs I squeeze my eyes shut and run a hand through my hair. Even though the spoilt little banshee is completely nuts, I owe her an apology. My lack of restraint had caused me to meltdown and take it out on her, the client. No matter how crazy or unbridled the client is, they are always right. Well... to an extent.

...

Knocking at the door I wait. After another two raps against the timber wood, I stand back just in case she decides to attack me. After a few minutes of nothingness, I reach for the handle of the door and jerk it open. I'm surprised it isn't locked and I push it slightly ajar.

In the middle of the bed is a mound of fluffed pillows and blankets, the shape of a body clearly defined behind the sheets. Soft sniffles under the material can be heard and I frown, not expecting to see vulnerability from such a girl. She seems stronger than this. But maybe I'm wrong.

"Go away," she mumbles, pulling the sheets higher over her head.

Clearing my throat, I see her form freeze at the sound. She clearly hasn't expected it to be me. Maybe her mother, but not me.

"I just wanted to apologize for my earlier... outburst. I. am. sorry... for raising my voice."

It's harder to say than I realise and the words come out strained and sound as though they have been rehearsed.

Letting out a breath, she lifts the sheet only slightly.

"I said... go _away_."

I nod, even though she cannot see it and close the door behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning the house is quiet. Maids and gardeners work in tandem around the property, receiving goods, cutting shrubs, and cleaning outside windows, but make little noise.

As I enter the house Lola smiles at me shyly before scurrying away. She's pretty with her upturned nose and long dark hair but seems much to fragile for me. Emotionally anyway.

I expect to find Sue in the kitchen, however it is Leah who I find, perched on a stool in pajamas.

Her hair sticks up all in every direction and her nails have been painted a crimson red. The only reason I take note of her nails is because she is attempting to peel an orange. Her fingers stab and curl around the fruit, pushing and pulling back the bright skin, while her tongue pokes out ever so slightly. I want to laugh at the face of concentration she has on, but would probably only serve to piss her off again.

"Good Morning," I say as I clear my throat and head toward the coffee pot. Pouring myself a cup, I feel her gaze on the back of my head.

"Yeh, hey." she replies dismissively.

The scent of citrus sprouts in the air as she continues her task.

"Leah! Leah!" a worried voice calls through the house. I glance at her for a second before a blonde in heels rushes through the kitchen way. Her top is tightly buttoned and her cleavage seems to want to escape it's small confines. Her grey pencil skirt reaches from her waist to her knees while her red heels clank loudly on the sandstone floors.

"Oh." the new woman exclaims as she spots me, her lips turning down into a frown. "So you're the new baby sitter."

I stare blankly at her before turning to Leah again. "I'm not _anyone's_ baby sitter."

The blonde snorts obnoxiously before tugging Leah by the arm. "Come on. Let's go. Alice is waiting."

Before Leah moves she looks at me and frowns. "I don't have classes at the school on Wednesday. I have other things to do."

"Such as..." I ask as I take a small sip of my hot coffee.

"Such as, none of your business," the blonde snaps as she tugs Leah completely of the stool.

Before the blonde can move another inch, I am between them, blocking Leah from moving any further. "You _will_ tell me."

"I don't have to tell you shit, Fabio," the blonde spits as she narrows her eyes.

"Fine." I growl, "But wherever she goes, I go. So you can either tell me know, or I'll find out later."

I grin seeing the anger wash over her pretty little face.

"Damn it, okay. I don't care. Let's just go."

...

The town car pulls up at a red brick building and I glance around. The neighborhood seems fairly harmless. The blonde, whose name turns out to be Rosalie, has managed to bring a whole entourage. With a SUV in front and behind, I feel just a little bit less concerned.

Leah doesn't say anything the whole ride and she has managed to not even change from the pajamas. Maybe this is a regular occurrence, I ask myself. I pull out my cell and send a quick message to Sue to make sure the whole deal was a sure thing and that these seemingly harmless females weren't leading me into a trap. Sue calls back only moments later and assures me that Rosalie is Leah's cousin and that they work together on Wednesdays. She also apologises for not mentioning it sooner.

"Welcome to the Bynoe," Rosalie smirks as her door is opened by a big burly guy.

Before Leah can move I grab her knee to keep her seated. She glances at my hand and then my face curiously. "I want to know if I should expect any escape plans today."

Rolling her eyes she pushes my hand from her knee and hops out of the car. "Trust me Black, if I wanted to escape, _you_ wouldn't find me."

I raise a brow at her choice of name, before I follow her into the building.

...

Emmett is one of only four Americans who work for the Federal Policia. I also discover he is married to the bitchy blonde, Rosalie. Which to Mr Swan, would make him an employee as well as family.

"Dude, you got nothing to worry about," he assures me as we make our way in to the building.

After the large steel door, lightly coloured wood flooring is illuminated by the designer hanging lights within the building. It is much fancier inside than I except. But maybe that is a strategic move as to not invite intruders or potential thieves.

"What exactly is _the Bynoe_?" I ask as I adjust the collar of my shirt. Sweat seems to have become my regular friend.

"You'll see man," he smirks as he claps my back.

Following three steps behind Leah I smile. Her pajamas have green hyper writing over the bottom area. 'Kiss my ass' is printed over the fabric.

Before long we come to a door. The blonde knocks sharply threes times before it is unlocked and pried open.

My mouth almost hits the floor as I step inside. A small space is set up with a back drop screen. Several chairs are laid out and cameras are pointed towards the screen. Blondie rushes away with Leah, seating her in a high chair before trying to tame her hair down and spray it with a whole range of products.

The sound of a cow chewing rings in my ears. Glancing sideways I find another girl. Why am I always surrounded by females?

She's no taller than five foot, black inky hair which is partly shaved on the side. Purple eye shadow and bright red lipstick are worn like a mask on the petite girl.

"You must be new," she hums as she dusts a loose piece of material from my button down.

"Yeah. Jacob Black," I introduce, pushing out my hand for her to shake.

Laughing, she simply hi-fives my hand. "Alice. Alice Brandon. Owner of the Bynoe."

We stand in silence for a moment, watching as Rosalie pins back Leah's hair from her face.

"So, you're a photographer?" I ask, wandering what exactly Leah was going to model. She didn't really seem like a model type but who was I to judge.

"I like to think of myself as more of an artist, but sure. Have you ever had your photo taken? I can tell that you're extremely photogenic even without my camera lens " Alice nudges back with a coy smile on her lips. I'm not sure if she's flirting with me or just trying to make me uncomfortable.

"No," I reply, shaking my head.

"You should think about it, I give the best shots," she winks, dancing away but not before sticking a small white business card in my pants pocket. I finger the card and push it deeper into my pocket. It a long shot but the more I integrate myself into Leah's life, the less chance she will have of escaping me in future.

"Kevin Costner!" Rosalie calls out, edging me over with a wave of my hand. I want to spit a reply but I figure best to keep my mouth shut. Rolling my eyes I make my way over to the two. "What do you think?"

She's grinning manically as she turns Leah's chair and I feel like I've almost swallowed my tongue. Her dark eyes are framed with a coal tint and the entire top of her eyelid is covered in a green glittered substance. It's on thick, like a second skin, and it makes her look far older than her actual age. Her eye lashes are curled and pulled toward the ceiling like some magical Elvish princess and the light sprinkle of freckles she usually has across her nose is covered up.

I cringe as I look down, seeing her lips tainted in blush coloured paint. She looks strange but all the more beautiful. She's different from most other girls I've ever found beautiful. Years ago I would have thought that Blondie was my type of girl, but now looking at Leah, I feel like I've been wrong all my life. There's something about her, something... amazing.

Like a chameleon I start to picture her in different colours, different facial expressions and suddenly it hits me like a punch right in the guts.

I _have_ seen her before. Many times.

"Look familiar?" Rosalie grins as she pins back the curled hair from Leah's face.

Leah keeps her eyes down cast, peeking only quick glances at me to gauge my reaction. I don't know what to say so I nod stiffly and sink back into the crowd of onlookers.

…

The car taking Leah and I back toward the compound is dead silent. The hustle and bustle of the outside world is completely silenced by the thickness of the glass windows. I watch as vendors push hot cart lunches and people sell clothing on the side streets, wishing I too were outside breathing in the hot, yet fresh, air.

Taking another tissue Leah wipes down her face, scrubbing at the mask complexion this morning's sessions have given her.

Clearing my throat I hand her my bottled water. "Here. You're not going to get that off without some water."

She eyes me suspiciously for a moment before taking the water and unscrewing the top. "Thanks," she mumbles as she dabs her tissue against the open bottle.

"So..." I begin, "You enjoy this? I mean, this job, you have here?" I sound like an utter moron but I can't stop my mouth from moving.

"It's alright." she shrugs as she wipes across her lips and down her neck. Slowly but surely her natural beauty is being revealed. "Alice is great and it pays well."

"Your cousin Rosalie... she's a little... crazy, right?"

Leah cracks a small smile and muses to herself a moment. "She's okay. You just have to get used to her. She's like a fine wine. At first she's bitter, then bold, and then just sweet all the way to the end. Crazy no, a bitch... perhaps."

I nod as I glance out the window. The highway is not too busy and the compound seems to only be a few minutes away.

"Oh, before I forget, your mother and father are having a gathering at the house tonight. They asked if you could attend and be ready by eight."

She doesn't answer but sighs and nods, grumbling under her breath.

After a minute of silence it's her turn to clear her throat. "Can I ask you a question?"

I sit up a little more alert, letting her know I am all ears.

"If you could be anywhere else in the world right now, where would it be?"

I take my time to think about an answer and before I know it we have arrived. Moving from the car to open Leah's door I catch her elbow before she gets too far away. The only way I am going to earn her trust is to tell her my truths.

"If I could be anywhere else in the world I would be back in Seattle. But it's not the where I'm concerned about, it's the _when_. If I could, I would go back and make right some of the wrongs in my life."


	5. Chapter 5

Julio Mendez leans over a small table, outlaying the compound perimeters and ordering his men to their positions for the night. He's dressed similarly to me, however while he and all his men wear black, I am graced in a dark grey suit. Sue had been kind and sourced a suit for tonight's party for me. It fits perfectly and the in-sleeve of silk linings tells me it costs a lot.

Once all the men scatter out of the room, Julio props back against the bench, lighting the third cigarette I have counted in as many minutes. His dark moustache lies limply against his face and he looks a little flustered in his formal attire.

He smirks lazily at me before me speaks.

"Ms Sue seems to have taken to you?" he grins, pointing out my suit. I'm all but impressed with his comment and take my leave to check on Leah.

He laughs as I leave, and it takes all that I am to stop the gurgle of anger in the pit of my stomach. The man simply gives me a bad feeling.

The house is still being prepared, pink and white lilies strategically being placed around the formal lounges by the staff. Lola nods at me as I walk past, blushing and hurrying away.

Before I make my way upstairs I find that I don't need to go any further. Leah is sitting on the middle steps, scrolling through her cell, her heels placed next to her.

Her outfit is an off white chiffon piece, black ribbon tied to accentuate the waist. It flows softly around her knees as the hot wind ruffles into the house through the opened patio doors. Looking up she smiles at me, her hair curled neatly and her face bare of heavy make up.

"You clean up well," she smirks as she eyes my clothing.

"So do you," I nod, knowing how different she can look at any given moment.

"Urgh, I hate all of this," she groans, toying with the ribbon of her dress and placing her cell underneath it. "It's always the same. Dress up, Leah. Do this, Leah. Do that."

"Mr Swan is an important man."

"Important to who exactly?" she asks, raising an eyebrow. "This city doesn't care about justice. All they care about is blood. Like they say, an eye for an eye."

"Leaves the whole world blind," a voice behind us finishes.

I turn to find Mr Swan with an outstretched hand, a whiskey on ice in offering. Taking the glass I thank him.

"Your mother is looking for you," he whispers to Leah, cupping the back of her head and kissing her forehead.

Leah smirks as she slips on her heels and wanders toward the living rooms.

"A word, Jacob?" Mr Swan asks as he trudges toward the home office.

...

"How are you finding it here, Jacob?"

Charlie sits on the edge of the large desk, reaching for a small wooden box.

"Just fine, sir," I reply calmly.

"Jacob, have you ever heard of the Diablo Kings?"

"No, sir."

Reaching for a cigar and cutter, Mr Swan circles it in his palm.

"The Diablo Kings have existed in Mexico City for three decades. Some say it was founded by two brothers. Some say the Diablo Kings have always existed. But it wasn't until 1983 that they began showing up on the policia's radar. For thirty years I have dedicated my life to putting these criminals away."

Cutting off the end of the cigar, he fiddles with the cutter once again.

"I have seen every crime imaginable, son. Severed fingers, heads, bodies. I've investigated gang rapes, mass shootings, international drug rings and execution killings in my city. All which have led me back to the Diablo Kings, one way or another."

Placing my glass on the table top I sigh. "While this is interesting, sir, I'm unclear as to why you are telling me all of this?"

Nodding, Mr Swan eyes me carefully.

"This afternoon a team of detectives stumbled upon what seemed to be a Diablo safe house. No one was found at the property, however, they did find something."

Pulling a yellow envelope from the drawer, Charlie hands me the item. Lighting his cigar, he sits back down on the edge of the desk.

Peeling open the envelope, I retrieve the contents. Flipping through the large A4 shots it becomes apparent they are all pictures taken of Leah. Not the kind that Alice had taken, but pictures from afar.

"Of all the things on this earth, Jacob, family is the most important. I wanted you to know about what was found at the safe house for this reason. I would, and will, do anything to protect my family from this scum.

Therefore, I am instructing you to use any means necessary to keep my daughter safe if it should come to that. Do you understand what I am saying to you, Jacob?"

Running a hand through my hair I shake my head. I know what the man means but I can't find the words. I've never been offered such a proposition.

"I'm giving you immunity, in exchange for my daughters life."

...

I sit off to the side, watching the table ahead. Leah chats animatedly with several of the other guests. The blonde boy from the day of her disappearance is seated at the table with what seems to be his parents.

Jasper Hale is a strange young man. While it seems as though he and Leah have some kind of relationship between them, he seems distant. Almost unable to connect fully with those around him. He sits awkwardly, fiddles with a napkin and is constantly touching his hair. To anyone else he would seem like a regular confident teenage boy. To me, he is hiding something.

Seeing him excuse himself from the table and head toward an outdoor patio, I follow him. Grabbing two beers from a nearby bar I catch up with the kid.

"Hey, kid." I call.

Jasper is leaning against the railing, blowing out a long breath. He doesn't really seem like a kid now that I see the worry lines around his eyes and mouth. Like he's carrying the weight of the world on his slim shoulders.

"Beer?" I offer, watching as he stretches back and fixes his hair.

"Umm... Thanks." He shrugs taking the beer and a looking back toward the compound grounds.

"Jasper, right?"

"Yeah. You're the new guard. We, uhh.. didn't get the chance to formally meet the other day." He sticks out his hand and I shake it in good faith.

After I few moments I glance back into the house. Leah is still at the table and I take a sip of the beer. It slides down coolly before heating my insides.

"So, you're the boyfriend? Leah's I mean. Do her parents know about you?"

"Boyfriend?" he laughs, shaking his head. "No, we're just friends."

"Really," I ask cocking an eyebrow. "Seems like more than that to me."

"Nah, me and Leah are pretty tight. We've always been like that. It's kind of our thing. Even before the whole 'model' thing." He seems a little bitter mentioning Leah's job role so I decide to poke a little.

"You don't agree with what she's doing?" I ask, taking another large sip.

"It's great and all that. I just wish she'd be a little more careful. Since the photos are mainly distributed in the states, and not here, it does make it a little better. Still, with all the heat around, I wish she'd realise how close to danger she is."

The kid has a southern twang I've never noticed. But that's not the only thing I notice.

"You love her."

"Her father would have me killed."

"That doesn't change the fact that you do."

Laughing bitterly, Jasper shakes his head. "Don't worry. She isn't the first. She won't be the last."

...

Thursday and Friday roll past uneventfully. The routine of school on both days and piano lessons on the Thursday go off without a hitch.

Dropping Leah to the school had given me ample time to wonder around the tucked away shops and hole in the wall restaurants. Picking up a few items from a bookstore and then something to eat, I merely wander around until school is out.

By the time Saturday comes to, I'm looking forward to seeing my cousin Quil and his wife.

"Good morning, Jacob," Sue smiles as she flitters around the kitchen. "You look nice dear."

Looking down at my attire I raise an eyebrow. A simple shirt and cargo shorts aren't exactly a fashion statement but I take the compliment. "Thanks."

"Emmett should be here around ten with Rosalie. They were going to spend the night in one of the guest rooms. Charlie and I have been called out of town on short notice. They are both staying the night, so you can have your night off."

"Oh." I'm a little shocked at the idea of leaving Leah with the blonde bitch of the West. For all they know Rosalie could sneak their daughter from the house, and heaven forbid, into a nightclub. "Maybe I should just reschedule my night off for another day?"

"No, that would be unfair to you."

"Well, I'll just be visiting my cousin and his wife. Maybe Leah should come with me. Claire will be having dinner guests while Quil and I watch the game. It'll be three hours tops. No big deal."

Sue contemplates the idea. "Well if its not to much of a hassle I suppose Leah could do that. She used to love watching the football with her father. I'll see what she thinks."

Sue's smile stretches out and I feel a little weak at the knees. She's far too attractive for her own good.

...

Leah spends most of the day with Rosalie, chatting, laughing and doing other girly things while Emmett and I busy ourselves with the entertainment unit. Emmett seems to have a fascination with rap music and constantly flicks from the replay of last weeks game to the music channel. It's hilarious watching him rap especially when half of the words he sings are wrong.

By five in the afternoon I feel a little on edge and decide to grab a beer from the fridge. It's much less than what I'm used to, but a beer is the only substitute since I've got to be on the ball tonight.

"I'll take one," Leah announces from behind the fridge.

Pulling back I close the door partially. The dark makeup still hasn't made a reappearance and she's dressed conservatively. Her short skirts are replaced with a pair of high waisted light coloured jeans and a sleeveless blouse with a lace back. Her hair is tamed down and scuffs the edges of her jaw.

"How old are you again?" I ask, referring to the beer.

Rolling her eyes she hip checks me a grabs a bottle for herself. "Old enough to handle a beer," she smirks and she pops the cap off and tosses the lid in the bin. "Plus, I didn't think you had a problem with feeding underage people with alcohol. You didn't blink when you offered Jasper a drink."

She's got me there and all I can do is shrug. "If your mother asks, I don't know nothing about nothing."

She winks and saunters off into the living room where Rosalie has now joined Emmett. They're kind of disgusting with all their PDA which leaves both Leah and I feeling a little awkward. We both clear our throats several times before we've had enough.

"We better get going," I tell her, leaving her cousin and Emmett to grope each other on the couch.

"Thank God," she smiles as she grabs a container from the fridge.

"What's that?"

"Oh. Just a little something I made up. I uh... didn't want to show up empty handed. That's kinda rude." She bushes ever so slightly and I feel my heart flutter.

Stupid heart. She's seventeen for fucks sake.

"You didn't have to do that," I say, grabbing the keys and opening the front door.

"I know," she acknowledges as she hops in the front seat of the car and closes the door behind her.


End file.
